


Hunger Games short story

by chakimcai



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakimcai/pseuds/chakimcai





	Hunger Games short story

“The Girl on Fire,” they call her. To me she’s just a troublemaker. District One tributes, of which I am one, have always been the favorites, and we all work really hard to make sure it stays that way. Then out of nowhere - District Twelve is about as ‘nowhere’ as it gets - _she_ wins everyone’s hearts by volunteering to take her little sister’s place in the Games. If that wasn’t bad enough, her flaming cape was more dazzling than the diamonds worn by Marvel and me. And the judges were really impressed with her skill with a bow and arrow, giving her a higher score than any of us. It’s going to be tough, but mark my words, I plan to personally make sure Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire, is the first to be eliminated.

All right, killed - if you insist on getting overly technical about it. I’m trying not to think about that. We’ve been training for the Games our entire lives and the most important thing we’ve learned is not to think of the other tributes as kids like ourselves. This, I think, could be Katniss’ biggest weakness. If she should win she’ll have nightmares for the rest of her life. An early death would be the best thing that could happen to her.

“Glimmer,” my mentor says. “It’s starting. Go out there and knock ’em dead.”


End file.
